


Darkness Is Something We Can Shine Through

by TokoKoko



Series: Time Travel and Dimension Hopping smh [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note, Death Note: The Musical - Wildhorn/Murphy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Beyond Being Beyond, Beyond Birthday Being Creepy, But im still editing, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Chatting & Messaging, Clumsiness, Developing Relationship, Dreamsharing, End game poly, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual L/Yagami Light, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Give it like 20 chapters and ill finally start highlighting ships, Hacking, Hair Dyeing, Head Shaving, Headaches & Migraines, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have most of this story planned, I'm Not Ashamed, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, K-pop References, Light Yagami is Whipped, Light can you not thx, Light is so gay for L, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nonbinary L, Nonbinary Mello, Nonbinary Near, Oh Boi™™™™™™™, Okay it prolly is, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rem doesn't deserve this shit, Saving Victims, Since this is the OC ver of nct there are a lot of sub-units, Texting, There are like 60 something people in this band, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trolling, Use Your Words, Very Minor, Wammy Trio get your shit together, Watari doesn't deserve this shit, Whomstever the the fuck allowed them, group chats, if you couldn't tell, it's complicated - Freeform, nonbinary matt, not even lying, sometimes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokoKoko/pseuds/TokoKoko
Summary: Nine (9) friends are on a trip to Los Angeles, California where they find themselves pulled into a portal leading to the Kanto region of Japan, in the Death Note universe. They have to use their smarts to get Light away from his Death Note, and save the Wammy Quartet. Problem is that they still have to get through a few obstacles to resolve this extremely problematic world.





	Darkness Is Something We Can Shine Through

**Author's Note:**

> me: I should really be updating huh.  
> also me: *starts new story*

"is everyone ready to go?" asked the lone demigirl, they were waiting for the other seventeen to hurry with their packing, their own patience wearing thin.

"guys, hurry up we don't have much time! we're gonna be late!" as tobias berated the others for taking so long, two out of eight of their significant others came into the living in their house, walking up with their excessive amounts of baggage.

both of which seemed to be in some kind of argument dealing with the recent musical adaptation of mean girls and which of the many singers were better.

"sorry for the wait, hon. we were making sure we had everything ready.." chelsi called as they, along with the other fifteen, walked downstairs with their own excessive amounts of baggage. with a small sigh bubbling out of their lips, tobias adjusted the blue beanie they were wearing and waved off the apologies being thrown at them.

"you guys are fine, but we should really be going now.."

with that everyone filed out, one after the other to the extra mini van they had for road trips. on the way, they played shuffled soundtracks from musicals and bands that they all loved, everyone singing along to their own parts.

 

* * *

 

"hey, tobias.. where are we going?" aliana asked from her seat behind them, loud enough to be heard by everyone in the car. briefly taking a moment to turn down the radio, eliciting a whine out of kaitlen and stella, as their parts were coming up.

"thought i told you already, we're heading to los angeles for a few weeks." they answered, pointedly ignoring the weird way that both damien and kaiden said "los angeles?".

aliana let out a sheepish laugh, "ah, that's right. sorry, i forgot.." ivy gave her a questioning side glance wondering how she could have forgotten.

'i love her but.. sometimes..' she thought, shaking her head as she sighed to herself in exasperation

 

* * *

 

 

a few hours later, they made it to the hotel, briefly taking a moment to check in and riding the elevator up to their room. "1776, huh?" chelsi mumbled to themselves with a small chuckle, on her right kaiden had his own key that read '1789' lightly singing 'what'd i miss' under his breath, with damien's hand sitting on his waist, his head on lying on the others chest.

as they waited for the elevator to arrive to the floor their rooms were on, a bright light seeped through the crack of the elevator doors.

"did you guys see that?" emilina asks, another light that makes the others tense considerably, making their way to the back of the elevator, huddling up toward one another.

a loud noise resounded from the elevator, presumably it was to stop soon.

the doors opened with a soft clang and they were no longer in the hotel but instead standing dumbfounded in what seemed to be an airport, "flight 102 is now boarding, flight 102 is now boarding."

aliana looked startled, her language auto pilot went off, speaking instead in the language that was spoken around her.

"uh.. guys, why are we in an airport? and why are the announcers speaking japanese? why is anyone speaking japanese" the others looked around in a state of silent shock.

there was no possible way that they ended up in japan of all places. they were out of state - hell, they were halfway across the world- far from their initial destination.

they needed answers and quick.


End file.
